Te Amo
by NataliaInes
Summary: Era um dia triste para Kagome... Mas uma vez ele a havia deixado para ir atrás de Kikyo... Porém dessa vez era diferente. Adeus Kikyo... Para sempre... Te amo... Com base na música Far Away de Nickelback.


**Te Amo**

"_**Esta vez, este lugar**_

_**Maltratado, erros**_

_**Tempo demais, tão tarde"**_

**Kagome estava embaixo de uma árvore chorando...**

**InuYasha havia ido atrás de Kikyo...**

**O vento sussurrava em seus ouvidos:**

**-Porque você ainda o espera? Porque você ainda chora? Menina tola... Ele não te ama! – palavras cruéis que apertavam e magoavam o coração de Kagome que de tão apertado a sufocava e a matava pouco a pouco.**

**Kagome estava sozinha o sol era forte e quente...**

**Porém nada aquecia o coração de Kagome que estava gelado como o inverno mais rigoroso do norte...**

**Seus olhos perdiam o brilho, ela estava fraca e ferida, porém as feridas do coração eram mais dolorosas que as do corpo. **

**Então um último suspiro implorando pela salvação...**

**- InuYasha... – sim ela não podia negar... **

**Era verdade...**

**InuYasha tinha ido atrás de Kikyo sem se importar com seu estado...**

**Do nada aparece um redemoinho ao longe que e vai se aproximando velozmente de Kagome quando este para contudo em sua frente.**

- **Kagome porque choras? – pergunta carinhosamente um Yokai lobo. – Foi aquele cachorro sarnento que te fez isso?**

**Com aquele porte forte o moreno encantaria qualquer mulher... Este pega nas mão de Kagome... Aquilo o deixava feliz... Assim achava que um dia teria Kagome... Triste esperança que agora nem ela mais acreditava... Poder amar alguém, era a única coisa que ela podia admitir que nunca mais conseguisse... Não pelo menos do mesmo jeito que InuYasha.**

**Mas, o que menos agora Kagome queria ver era este que sempre a perseguia e por não amá-lo está tinha que mentir sobre coisas que esta queria que fossem verdade...**

**-InuYasha... – pensa Kagome suspirando... Nunca seria verdade.**

**-Kouga... Eu... – gaguejou Kagome... De algum jeito sim... Ele a fizera chorar...**

-** Ela está me esperando LOBO FEDIDO. – diz InuYasha chegando pelo ar. – E SOLTE AS MÃOS DELA!!!**

**- Eu vou indo Kagome, mas prometo voltar o mais rápido o possível para ver como você está! – Kouga dá um atrevido beijo na bochecha de Kagome que se surpreende. – Até logo Kagome!**

**- Olha aqui seu...! – InuYasha não teve tempo de retrucar a aquele atrevimento.**

**Então depois de InuYasha não conseguir ver mais o redemoinho, este ao se virar para começar uma discussão com a morena sobre seu suposto "Namorado" se surpreende e perde completamente a vontade de falar, este topa de cara com um perfil triste e molhado. Os cabelos que brilhavam tanto de tão lindos... Nunca combinariam com aqueles olhos opacos e sem vida mirando o nada**

"**Eu não acredito que eu a fiz chorar..." – pensa InuYasha.**

**- Hei Kagome, você está bem? – pergunta InuYasha sem demonstrar preocupação alguma com seu estado.**

**Kagome então vira o rosto calmamente e mostra como sua boca estava amarga...**

**Como seus olhos já não mentiam...**

"_**Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?**_

_**Apenas uma chance**_

_**Apenas uma respiração**_

_**Caso reste apenas um"**_

**- Vamos Kagome! – diz InuYasha, com medo e remorso pelo que fez, dando as costas para ela subir.**

**- Eu vou a pé! – diz Kagome levantando e sacudindo a roupa.**

**- Ok... – InuYasha não estava com moral para discutir.**

**Kagome foi à frente e ignorava InuYasha, isso lhe doía mais do que mil senta... **

**InuYasha então só consegue pensar uma coisa: "Por você eu fui falar com Kikyo... Kagome... COMO EU ODEIO TE VER CHORAR... Por favor diga que não fui eu que ti fiz isto... Diga que é mentira... Me mostre a verdade... Me diga senta... Mas não me ignore!" , conclui quando começa a ver a luz da fogueira que os outros haviam acendido depois da exaustiva batalha contra um Yokai muito poderoso.**

**Foi uma grande batalha que só foi vencida com o ataque mais poderoso de todos juntos... Porém nesta batalha Kagome foi atingida por um golpe fortíssimo na barriga que a fez vomitar sangue e deixando InuYasha irado. Mas nada o impediu há segundos depois de ir atrás de Kikyo no exato momento em que sentiu sua presença... deixando Kagome numa árvore onde ela conseguiu se arrastar e se curar sozinha...**

**Quando este voltou para o acampamento e descobriu que Kagome não estava com eles...**

**Kagome foi até o acampamento e Sango, Shippo e Miroku acabaram percebendo como ela estava magoada e brava.**

**- Ah InuYasha antes que eu esqueça... senta! – diz ela e pega algo como uma toalha e comunica. – Eu vou tomar banho...**

**Quando não se dá mais para ver Kagome, Shippo ****se aproxima do metade Yokai e**** pergunta:**

**- Você foi ver a Kikyo DE NOVO? – nisso Shippo leva um "croke" de InuYasha.**

**- Ah... Fica quieto InuYasha... Ta na sua cara! – diz Sango já de saco cheio das brigas dos dois.**

**- Se eu fosse você... Ia falar com ela agora e pedir desculpas! – diz Miroku sem pensar e Sango não repara no erro.**

**- É o que eu vou fazer! – diz InuYasha correndo atrás de Kagome.**

**- Mas, Miroku... – fala Shippo, porém é interrompido.**

**- InuYasha sabe o que ele está fazendo! – diz Miroku pensativo.**

"_**Porque você sabe,**_

_**Você sabe, você sabe"**_

**- A Kagome está tomando banho! – diz Shippo desesperado.**

**- Ah... Não isso não pode acontecer... Só vai piorar as coisas! – se desespera também Sango.**

**- Calma... InuYasha vai saber dar um jeito! – diz Miroku, porém em pensamento suspira. – Eu espero!**

**Enquanto isso InuYasha foi até uma cachoeira quando percebeu que alguém se banhava**

**Em meio as Sakuras que contornavam a cachoeira entre as pétalas que lá caiam...**

**Estas presentes na água da cachoeira... E na flor no cabelo de Kagome...**

"**Kagome , como você está linda" – sim, como era incrível a capacidade dela agora de se regenerar-se, sim isso era graças a uma planta medicinal que era remédio para qualquer coisa...**

**Linda entre as águas da cachoeira que caiam constantemente...**

**- Kagome... Como eu tive a coragem de ter te magoado... Eu te quero tanto... E queria te dizer...**

"_**Que eu te amo**_

_**Eu te amei o tempo todo**_

_**E eu sinto sua falta**_

_**Estive longe por muito tempo**_

_**Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo**_

_**E você nunca irá"**_

**Então Kagome sai dá água se veste e diz claramente:**

**- InuYasha... Saia de onde você estiver!**

**InuYasha sai de cima da árvore de cabeça baixa como uma criancinha pega na hora de fazer a arte.**

**- Kagome... Eu posso explicar! – tenta InuYasha fechando os olhos esperando um Senta, porém esse não veio.**

**- InuYasha... - Kagome então abraça InuYasha. **

"_**Pararei de respirar se**_

_**Eu não a vir mais"**_

**InuYasha se surpreende pela ação da garota porém retribui o abraço.**

**- Porque InuYasha... Porque você sempre quer estar com Kikyo?**

**Essa pergunta o chocará, o que ela esperava que ele respondesse?**

"_**De joelhos, eu pedirei**_

_**Última chance para uma última dança**_

_**Porque com você, eu confrontaria**_

_**Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão**_

_**Eu daria tudo**_

_**Eu daria por nós**_

_**Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei**_

_**Porque você sabe**_

_**você sabe, você sabe"**_

**- Eu te amo Kagome... – sussurra no ouvido de Kagome suavemente, porém então as lágrimas de Kagome voltaram a molhar ele, não sabia que lágrimas eram aquelas.**

**Kagome então sorriu para ele o fitando e colocando sua mão suavemente sobre o rosto dele:**

**- Eu também te amo InuYasha, mas será que é verdade? Ou isso aconteceu porque Kikyo não te quer mais? – sim, por mais que ela queria que fosse não verdade isso podia acontecer.**

**- Foi sobre isso que eu conversei com ela hoje cedo... Não existe mais eu e Kikyo... Só eu e você... Porque te amo...**

"_**Que eu te amo**_

_**Eu te amei o tempo todo**_

_**E eu sinto sua falta**_

_**Estive longe por muito tempo**_

_**Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo**_

_**E você nunca irá **_

_**Parar de respirar se**_

_**Eu não a vir mais"**_

**Kagome então abraça InuYasha mais fortemente...**

**Kikyo então passava, não podia acreditar que InuYasha dissera calmamente que nunca mais queria ver-la novamente...**

**E que principalmente amava Kagome...**

**Porque ela tinha sido tão burra e não percebera isso antes...**

**Assim ela mesmo agora não estaria sofrendo pelo "adeus" InuYasha...**

**Mesmo que ela sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer por bem ou por mal...**

**O barro não dura pra sempre... **

**Quando sente a presença de InuYasha e se aproxima e vê como ela foi burra de não perceber que a muito tempo ela esteve longe do coração de InuYasha...**

"_**Tão longe**_

_**Estive longe por muito tempo**_

_**Tão longe**_

_**Estive longe por muito tempo**_

_**Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe"**_

**Kikyo estava triste e desanimada...**

**Aquele abraço acabou com qualquer esperança de Kikyo...**

**Qualquer sonho...**

**Esta foi embora...**

**Ela nunca mais voltaria...**

**Não, nunca mais era pouco para tal humilhação...**

**InuYasha então levanta a cabeça de Kagome que antes estava em seu peito e lhe diz mais uma vez:**

**- Eu te amo! – InuYasha se aproxima calmamente ao lábios de Kagome. **

"_**Eu queria**_

_**Eu queria que você ficasse**_

_**Porque eu precisava**_

_**Eu preciso ouvir você dizer"**_

**InuYasha então sente o paraíso que são os lábios de Kagome e os beija.**

**O mel e o rosado...**

**O doce e um pedaço do céu...**

"**Kagome eu te amo tanto" tenta InuYasha transmitir essas palavras enquanto a beija.**

**Quando essa o corresponde transmitindo todo seu amor...**

"_**Que "eu te amo**_

_**Eu te amei o tempo todo**_

_**E eu te perdôo**_

_**Por estar longe por tanto tempo**_

_**Então continue respirando**_

_**Porque eu não irei embora**_

_**Segure-se em mim e **_

_**Nunca me solte"**_

**Sim... Eles se amavam!**


End file.
